A vehicle having a motor as a driving source, such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, is provided with an electric device including semiconductor elements, such as an inverter. Further, such a vehicle is provided with a cooling device that employs coolant for cooling the electric device.
As a technique to detect a malfunction in such a cooling device, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-294978 (PTD 1) discloses a technique to detect a malfunction in a cooling device based on a temperature of an electric device including semiconductor elements and a temperature of coolant.